Avengers beside: IM3 - TDW
by Chekkumeto
Summary: Dopo gli eventi di Iron Man 3 e durante Thor The Dark World, i nostri eroi a New York si troveranno ad affrontare un misterioso superuomo che sembra prendersi gioco di loro in una caccia all'uomo unica nel suo genere. Ma non solo! Barton e Romanoff dovranno fare i conti con i loro sentimenti e dalle sabbie del tempo emerge qualcuno che scombinerà non poco la vita di un Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao! E' la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito.

Spero che questa mia storia sia di vostro gradimento.

Buona lettura.

CAPITOLO 1

In cui Stark è senza parole e Barton rompe una finestra

Erano lì in piedi già da venti minuti. Tony Stark aveva lo sguardo vacuo e non aveva detto una parola, ma d'altronde Pepper sapeva che, per il suo fidanzato, neanche indossando la sua armatura sarebbe stato più facile. Quel giorno ricorreva l'anniversario della morte dei coniugi Stark e la signorina Potts aveva pensato che fosse giusto andare a rendere omaggio al loro capezzale, ma ora non sapeva che dire, qualsiasi parola sembrava inappropriata. Si limitava a fissare Tony senza capire se stesse pregando o cercando di far esplodere la tomba del padre con lo sguardo.

Il suono di passi vicini infranse il silenzio e Pepper si voltò, sollevata, per vedere chi fosse il suo salvatore. Si ritrovò a fissare un paio di pettorali scolpiti nascosti da un completo elegante e da una camicia a strisce. Imbarazzata, alzò (parecchio) lo sguardo per riuscire a guardare negli occhi azzurri il leader dei vendicatori.

-Capitano Rogers, come mai qui?-domandò Pepper, grata di aver trovato un pretesto per rompere il silenzio.

-Signorina Potts-esclamò l'uomo facendo un elegante inchino-Sono passato per rendere omaggio ai signori Stark. Ci ho messo un po' per trovare questo posto: non riesco ad orientami in questa metropoli-

-Oh, è molto gentile da parte sua-rispose la donna-So che non ha avuto molto tempo per conoscere Howard Stark-

-Purtroppo, ma il merito è anche suo se oggi sono l'uomo che ha davanti-rispose il capitano, poi spostò lo sguardo su Tony Stark che nel frattempo non si era mosso di un centimetro.

-Da quanto tempo è così?-chiese lui.

-Ormai da quasi mezz'ora-rispose la donna, laconica.

-Beh, deve essere un record per lui-lo provocò il capitano.

Tony grugnì seccato.

-Non tutti hanno avuto mezzo secolo di tempo per esercitarsi nel gioco del silenzio, Mr. Calippo- esclamò risvegliandosi dal suo torpore-Io sono un uomo d'azione-

I due si scambiarono una vigorosa stretta di mano e Pepper sorrise. Non avrebbe mai creduto che Tony potesse un giorno avere dei veri amici.

-Mi hanno detto che è stato un terribile incidente d'auto-disse Cap, indicando la tomba.

-Sì. Organizzato dall'Hydra. La macchina è esplosa. Nessuno è sopravvissuto-rispose Tony-Un gran bel botto.

Steve annuì in silenzio.

Pepper guardò tristemente il fidanzato.

Tony si guardò il polso, fingendo di avere un orologio.

-Bene, possiamo terminare la fase contemplativa, andiamo al "campo base" per un aperitivo, Capitano?.

Rogers sorrise.

-Mi spiace, ma non posso bere in servizio-rispose lui.

-Pensavo che la Sua fosse una visita di piacere-disse Tony, perplesso.

-Lo era infatti, ma ora abbiamo un impegno: c'è una missione-

-Per chi?-

-Per tutti-rispose fiero il paladino a stelle e strisce.

-Bene, riuniamo le Giovani Marmotte...qui solo i morti hanno il diritto di riposare...- e tutti insieme si avviarono verso la Avengers Tower.

Appoggiata alla ringhiera che dava sull'immensa sala da ballo sottostante, Natasha Romanoff sembrava annoiata e distratta, ma in realtà stava memorizzando ogni singolo movimento del suo bersaglio. L'apparenza era un'arte per la bionda, ex rossa, dall'abito scarlatto. Un passo falso e se ne sarebbe accorto. Un passo falso e poteva cadere in un baratro senza fine.

L'uomo in elegante smoking nero passeggiava tra gli invitati con disinvoltura, ballava con le ragazze più belle, non così belle secondo lei, e beveva chiacchierando con i diplomatici presenti alla festa. Ad un occhio comune sarebbe sembrato un perfetto damerino pomposo, ma lei, anche da lontano, notava tanti, troppi particolari che lo tradivano.

Lo conosceva troppo bene.

-Come procede, Vedova Nera?-chiese la secca voce di Hill nel suo orecchio.

-Nel complesso bene, Maria. Ma c'è qualcosa che non va. Sembra un novellino-rispose, senza perderlo di vista.

-Sta lasciando la sala, credo sia il momento-aggiunse, andando con nonchalance nella direzione presa dall'uomo.

Rimase distante, mentre lui si intrufolava negli appartamenti privati del padrone di casa, Armand Lijbishe,un sospetto contrabbandiere di armi chitauriane rubate da New York.

-Sta entrando. Ora viene il difficile-sussurrò nel comunicatore.

-Non perderlo, mi raccomando Vedova. Conosci i rischi.

Lo vide imboccare il corridoio che portava al caveau, senza guardarsi attorno.

Primo errore.

Poi si mise ad hakerare con un dispositivo la serratura elettronica, senza accorgersi videocamera sul soffitto.

Secondo errore.

-Hill, fermalo! Sta aprendo la porta senza staccare l'allarme!-sussurrò rapidamente all'auricolare.

Lo vide fermarsi e ascoltare ciò che gli veniva comunicato, Vedova Nera poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Purtroppo il suo bersaglio non era l'unico ad aver commesso errori quella sera: Natasha era tanto concentrata su di lui, non si era accorta di una ronda di guardie nel corridoio dietro di lei.

-Ferma! Mani in alto!-gridarono, attirando anche l'attenzione del soggetto.

Per la vendicatrice non sarebbero un problema mezza dozzina di guardie di sicurezza armate, il guaio era che il soggetto non doveva assolutamente vederla. Lanciò delle piastrine elettriche ai due più vicini e rapidamente prese la porta che portava alle scale di servizio, tallonata da un buon numero di uomini nerboruti. La inseguirono in una stanza al buio. La vedova ne uscì poco dopo mentre si risistemava i capelli. Ritornò sui suoi passi nella speranza di ritrovare il suo bersaglio, ma fu il suo bersaglio a trovare lei. E aveva una pistola.

-Romanoff. Esigo una spiegazione.

-Barton...anche tu qui?-chiese sorridendo civettuola.

-Eccoli!- urlò qualcuno in fondo al corridoio.

Prima che lui potesse chiederle spiegazioni, una mandria di omoni in nero gli fu addosso.

-D'yavol-sbottò Romanoff. (al diavolo)

-Allora? Che ci fai qui?-le urlò Clint, afferrandone uno per il collo.

-Ti sembra il momento?-rispose sganciando un cazzotto nello stomaco di qualcuno.

-Sì-sbottò lui sparando ai più vicini.

-Dopo New York...sei diverso...hai fatto un sacco di errori stupidi in questa missione...io e Maria eravamo preoccupate...-spiegò, mentre ribaltava quello e strangolava l'altro.

-Quindi mi stavi spiando?...pensavate che non fossi in grado?-tuonò arrabbiato.

Quindici nemici erano già a terra a quel punto.

-Cerca di capire...cercavamo di proteggerti...se non le avessi detto di fermarti avresti fatto scattare...l'allarme-rispose, continuando a combattere.

-Mi aspettavo più fiducia da te!-ruggì stendendo due uomini in un impeto di rabbia.

-Intanto ti ho salvato il culo-ribatté lei, iniziando a irritarsi.

-E hai fatto fallire la missione!-continuò, sempre più furioso.

Un'altra ventina di uomini si aggiunse ai precedenti, più armati e arrabbiati.

Clint si guardò attorno, l'unica via di fuga era la finestra.

-Reggiti-ordinò, stringendo a se la compagna.

Nat intuì cosa stava per fare.

-No! Aspetta! È troppo al...-

Prima che lei potesse fermarlo si erano lanciato contro il vetro.

Precipitarono nel vuoto a sette piani dall'asfalto.

…

Il tempo sembrò rallentare. Clint vedeva la sua partner precipitare nel vuoto.

Esaminò la situazione: nella migliore delle ipotesi sarebbero stati ancora vivi, ma con gambe e qualche costola rotte, la fuga sarebbe stata comunque impossibile. Si rese conto di non avere scampo: aveva ucciso entrambi.

Il suo ultimo errore.

"Forse.." pensò "se le attutisco la caduta, lei può ancora salvarsi, magari con qualche costola rotta...ma può farcela".

Annuì convinto mentre il tempo ritornava a scorrere.

Strinse a se la sua migliore amica e si lasciò cadere, lieto di poter rimediare almeno a questo suo sbaglio.

A nulla valsero i tentativi di Nat di divincolarsi.

Sembrava aver avuto la sua stessa idea, ma Clint era comunque più forte di lei.

4 piani.

"Fortuna che quando si libererà sarò già morto...".

2 piani.

"Credo... che avrei dovuto diglielo. Magari posso ancora farlo".

Clint disse qualcosa che si perse nel frastuono dell'aria sferzante.

1 piano.

Qualcosa colpì la coppia che si ritrovò a parecchie decine di metri dalla villa.

Atterrarono e lasciarono un profondo solco nel terreno, ma non erano morti... nessuno dei due.

Qualcosa li aveva fatti cadere molto più dolcemente del previsto e a una buona distanza dalla villa.

Un indistinta macchia nera li spinse di lato, si rialzò dal canale scavato con il proprio corpo e con un balzo silenzioso si allontanò.

Clint cercò di seguirla con lo sguardo, per capire chi e soprattutto cosa fosse, ma un dolore lancinante lo bloccò, permettendogli solo di intravedere una strana luminescenza, dopodiché la figura sparì nella notte.

Barton era attonito.

Si costrinse a risvegliarsi dal suo torpore per sincerarsi delle condizioni della compagna.

-Nat! Stai bene!?- la ragazza sembrava svenuta.

-Nat! Svegliati- un sonoro cazzotto smorzò i richiami dell'arciere.

Natasha Romanoff balzò in piedi e con aria minacciosa si rivolse al collega.

-Dopo ti ammazzo, ma ora corri!-sbottò.

Al che anche Clint si accorse del berciare concitato proveniente dalla direzione della villa.

Spero che questo primo capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento, torneremo in due settimane con il capitolo successivo, ricco d'azione.

A presto,

Chekkumeto&amp;Lawrence_Victory


	2. Chapter 2

Uao! Ma siete tantissimi! Siamo veramente molto molto felici delle recensioni e di tutte le persone che ci seguono :-D per premiare la vostra gentilezza abbiamo deciso di farvi due regali: gli aggiornamenti non saranno più ogni due settimane, bensì ogni settimana, precisamente ogni sabato! E inoltre vi suggeriamo di controllare questa storia nei prossimi due/tre giorni, perché potreste trovare una sorpresa :-D

Vi ringraziamo ancora e vi auguriamo una buona lettura.

Chekkumeto&amp;Lawrence_Victory

CAPITOLO 2

In cui Rogers fa nuove amicizie e Fury ha dei dubbi sul futuro del pianeta

Appena arrivati all'Avengers Tower, Tony fece accomodare Steve sul divano del gigantesco salotto e dal bar prese snack salati e due calici di un cocktail analcolico color verde acido.

Il Capitano guardò il bicchiere inarcando un sopracciglio.

-Che cos'è?-chiese perplesso.

-E' un cocktail... Sai, succhi di frutta, concentrati e roba simile mescolati insieme... trovo strano che tu non li conosca, siete praticamene coetanei- esclamò il miliardario. -Questo è kiwi, mela verde e pompelmo [nota: si chiama Capoverde]. Suona strano, ma ti assicuro che è buono-.

Non molto convinto il capitano ne assaggiò un sorso e dovette ammettere che quel _chictail_, o come si chiamava, era davvero delizioso.

-Ci vuoi del ghiaccio? o ti sei portato il tuo?- Scherzò Tony.

-No, grazie- rispose Rogers, troppo impegnato a godersi la bibita per capire la battuta.

Tony bofonchiò qualcosa, scocciato.

-Stark, Capitano- salutò pacatamente Banner, uscendo dall'ascensore.

-Dottore, benvenuto. Posso offrirle un drink?-chiese il padrone di casa, prendendo al volo un altro bicchiere di cocktail verde.

-Oh...non è alcolico, vero?-chiese il dottore, accettando l'offerta.

-No, siamo in servizio-bofonchiò Stark, citando il capitano.

-Lo provi dottore, è delizioso, a parte il colore orrendo- esclamò il capitano.

-Ehm...già...-mormorò Banner.

Subito Steve si accorse della gaffe.

-No!...cioè, volevo dire...è brutto come colore di una bibita...è un bel verde sulle altre cose...a lei sta benissimo...-tentò di recuperare Cap.

Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio.

-Non nel senso...bah...lasciamo perdere-bofonchiò il vendicatore, imbarazzato.

Stark, che non aveva detto una parola durante lo scambio, ora sorrideva divertito.

-Ahi ahi, il Capitan Perfettino che si perde in un bicchiere... di succo di frutta- ridacchiò, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.

-Anche lei è qui per la missione, dottore?- chiese Rogers, per togliersi dall'impiccio.

-Sì, anzi, sono stato io a consigliare a Fury di riunire la squadra per questo lavoro. Vi informerò tutti quando arriveranno anche Barton e Romanoff-spiegò.

-E Point Break?-chiese Stark.

-No, Thor non poteva venire...- cominciò Banner.

-Meno male... so che ha un modo "particolare" di manifestare il suo apprezzamento per le bevande- Lo interruppe Tony.

-... L'abbiamo contattato con questo strano aggeggio che ci ha dato l'ultima volta, ha detto che deve sedare certe rivolte- continuò il dottore esibendo uno strano aggeggio simile ad un diapason dai riflessi dorati.

-... e questi bicchieri in cristallo di Boemia sono un regalo di Pepper- proseguì Stark come se Banner non avesse aperto bocca.

-Peccato, quindi questa volta non ci sarà il nostro Pikachu nella squadra!- esordì Barton, facendo irruzione nel salotto, seguito a ruota dalla rossa partner, ancora visibilmente indisposta.

-Barton, Romanoff, vi aspettavamo- esclamò Steve alzandosi, reggendo in una mano il suo bicchiere e nell'altra il vassoio con i cocktail, che porse ai due.

-Abbiamo avuto un contrattempo- tagliò corto Natasha, fulminando Barton.

-Uhuhu...attenzione! Il mirabolante duo è in crisi?-chiese Stark, in risposta un bicchiere gli sfiorò il naso a tutta velocità per poi infrangersi contro il muro.

-Romanoff! Quel bicchiere... -cominciò Tony, ma incrociando lo sguardo dell'assassina si zittì come un topolino.

-Avete finito di spettegolare, signorine?-esclamò la secca voce del direttore Fury.

-Ehi, monocolo. Anche tu a questo party?-ridacchiò Stark.

-E' ora di spiegarvi la missione. Barton, Romanoff, dopo devo parlarvi in privato-esclamò Nick.

-Attento capo, oggi tira una brutta aria in paradiso-rise il miliardario.

-Che vuoi dire?-borbottò Fury inarcando un sopracciglio.

-La coppia è scoppiata-rispose Stark.

Il direttore continuava a non capire.

-Il ragno e il falco hanno litigato-sospirò Tony.

Fury alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

-Avengers: l'ultima linea di difesa. Che dio ci aiuti-borbottò.

Tutti quanti raggiunsero la sala briefing.

Fury si piazzò in piedi davanti al proiettore olografico.

Barton si appollaiò sulla ringhiera della scala.

Gli altri si accomodarono sui pouf rossi e oro.

-Che diavolo è questa roba, Stark?-chiese il Capitano, sollevando disgustato la massa di morbido tessuto.

-E' un pouf, Vecchia cariatide-borbottò il padrone di casa, stizzito.

-Color Iron Man-aggiunse Steve-Megalomane.

-Stark, Rogers! Posso avere la vostra attenzione o siete troppo impegnati a bisticciare?- esclamò il direttore.

-Sissignore-risposero in coro, mettendosi seduti (Rogers con non poche difficoltà).

Perfino Tony sapeva che con il "grande capo" non bisognava scherzare troppo.

-La situazione è molto, molto grave. Un pazzo che si fa chiamare "Thunderwhite" ci ha lanciato una sfida:da tre giorni a questa parte ha annunciato un attentato ogni 24 ore, se non lo troviamo entro questa scadenza fa una strage di civili in un posto affollato…-spiegò Fury, palesemente irato.

Un brusio si levò dal gruppo.

-Cosa...civili? Ma è orribile…

-Perché ancora non l'avete preso?!

-Cosa stiamo aspettando, troviamo questo bastardo!-gridò scattando i piedi Captain America.

-Lo so, è terribile, ma ora calmatevi, non ho finito-continuò Fury. -Sul luogo dell'attentato lascia un indizio sulla prossima città. Sono già state colpite Edimburgo, Bruxelles e Ottawa. Stessa dinamica: un esplosione in pieno centro abitato, nessuna traccia di ordigni, gas o sostanze esplosive-

-Credete che siano soggetti "Extremis" lasciati detonare, come quelli di Aldrich Killian?- interruppe Tony. Dalla faccia sembrava molto turbato.

-Lo abbiamo escluso. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha controllato tutta la documentazione sul progetto: nessuna cavia è rimasta in vita e i creatori della formula hanno fatto tutti la stessa fine. Tranquillo Stark: Pepper non corre più alcun pericolo- spiegò comprensivo Nick.

-Comunque non sono stati registrati picchi di temperatura. Inoltre ho analizzato il primo cratere. c'è qualcosa di molto strano: Sono perfettamente circolari e il terreno sembra carico di elettricità statica-si intromise Banner.

-Quindi di che può trattarsi?-chiese Barton, pensieroso.

-Secondo me è tecnologia aliena-rispose il dottore.

Tutti sgranarono gli occhi.

-Oh avanti...dopo New York vi sembra così assurdo?-replicò Bruce, guardandoli di sottecchi.

-E va bene...il dottor karma ha ragione. Dobbiamo considerare tutte le possibilità-lo sostenne Tony.

-Sappiamo qual'è il prossimo obbiettivo?-chiese Natasha.

-Non ancora, i miei uomini mi informeranno appena avranno risolto l'enigma che ci ha lasciato ieri. Ma ormai mancano cinque ore al prossimo attentato. Ho qui dei video dei precedenti attacchi: Stark, falli analizzare a quella tua diavoleria parlante, forse scopriremo qualcosa di utile-ordinò il direttore.

-C'è una cosa che non torna...-esclamò Natasha -Come può organizzare attacchi di questa portata, in così poco tempo e in città così distanti?-

Banner scosse la testa-Non possiamo escludere che abbia un bel numero di complici...per ora non abbiamo indizi a riguardo-

-Riunione terminata, partiamo per il Triskelion appena Stark scopre qualcosa-

Fury uscì lanciando uno sguardo eloquente a Occhio di Falco e Vedova Nera, che lo seguirono.

-Jarvis? Esegui un controllo incrociato su tutti i video con il software di riconoscimento facciale e prendi nota di qualsiasi anomalia-ordinò Tony.

-Subito signore-rispose l'AI.

-Credo...che il mio aiuto qui non sia necessario. Dottore, le va un altro _checktail_?-chiese Steve, a disagio davanti a tutte quelle stranezze tecnologiche.

-Volentieri-rispose l'altro, e si avviarono verso il soggiorno.

-Agenti-esordì il capo dello SHIELD.

I due rimasero immobili, sul divano, davanti al direttore; sapevano cosa li aspettava.

-Ho sentito una voce riguardo a quanto accaduto a Mosca-continuò assottigliando lo sguardo-Avete una spiegazione?

-Sissignore, vede, io stavo facendo la mia missione...-

-Io e Maria eravamo preoccupate, capisce, New York...-

-...ero quasi riuscito a portarla a termine quando è sbucata lei, che non doveva essere lì...-

-...lui non era più lo stesso, ha fatto un sacco di errori da principiante in quella missione...-

-...e ha attirato le guardie, quindi siamo dovuti scappare...-

-...c'è stato un combattimento, lui ci ha quasi uccisi lanciandoci da una finestra...-

-E' stata tutta colpa sua!-conclusero le spie in coro.

-Ehi! Uno alla volta! Mi state facendo venire mal di testa!-sbottò il direttore.

-Scusi, signore-risposero, mesti.

-Quindi. Romanoff, non è stato carino spiare Barton. Se avevi dei dubbi avresti dovuto parlarne con lui. Barton. Lei era preoccupata per te, anche tu avresti fatto lo stesso per lei-disse il direttore, ora più calmo-Siete la mia squadra migliore, non tollero che i vostri problemi personali interferiscano con il vostro lavoro. Chiaritevi e poi andata ad aiutare Stark.-

I due agenti abbassarono lo sguardo, imbarazzati.

Senza aggiungere altro, il direttore li lasciò soli.

I due rimasero immobili ancora per qualche secondo.

-Scusa Nat, capisco che fossi preoccupata per me, mi dispiace...-bofonchiò Clint.

-Ci sei arrivato finalmente- rispose secca lei.

Barton la guardò storto -Credo che la battuta giusta sia "Scusami anche tu Clint, torniamo amici come prima"- disse in falsetto.

-Non ho nulla per cui scusarmi-.

-Capisco di aver fatto male i miei calcoli quando ti ho lanciata giù dalla finestra, ma ho cercato di rimediare...-

-RIMEDIARE? QUELLO TU LO CHIAMI RIMEDIARE?- ringhiò lei alzandosi in piedi.

-CERCAVO DI SALVARTI LA VITA!-.

-SACRIFICANDO LA TUA-.

-NON C'ERA MODO DI SOPRAVVIVERE ENTRAMBI!-

-IO... TU... SEI UN IDIOTA!- Rispose la ragazza per poi uscire sbattendo la porta.

Clint rimase solo con la sua rabbia. -STUPIDA DONNA!- gridò affranto.

Maria Hill, che aveva sentito l'ultima parte della conversazione (come probabilmente tutti nella torre), rivolse uno sguardo eloquente al direttore dello SHIELD accanto a lei. Fury iniziava a pensare che il mondo non fosse poi così al sicuro.

Eccoci qua! Speriamo che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e vi abbia divertiti come ha divertito noi scriverlo :-D

A presto, e ricordate di controllare per la sorpresa :-D

Chekkumeto&amp;Lawrence_Victory


End file.
